


You Can't Just Ram It (Tony x Reader) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Just Ram It (Tony x Reader) Humor

    "No! Tony!  _Nooo_!"  
  
    "C'mon, babe. It's not  _that_  hard."  
  
    "It  _is_ that hard. You have to make sure it's wide enough first! You can't just  _ram_  it in! Now stop it, let me concentrate."  
  
    "No kidding, you need to relax."  
  
    "This wouldn't be so difficult if you'd just let me breath."  
  
    "And then I can put it in?"  
  
    "...  _Yes_. And then you can put it in."  
  
    A white faced Bruce Banner stood outside one of Tony's many labs as he heard _____'s exasperated sigh from within. His hand had been on the handle, ready to open the door, until he heard the yelling from inside the lab. Instantly, he turned around and headed towards the bar. Just the idea of _____ in Tony's arms was shocking to him as he left the vicinity with a dazed look.  
  
    Natasha came up behind the good doctor, about to ask him a question until she saw the look on his face. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence as he walked right past her. It was at that point, with an eyebrow raised, that the door to the lab was opened.   
  
    A disheveled looking billionaire, playboy, philanthropist popped his head out of the door. "Hey! Nat," he greeted and looked around her. "Where's Bruce?"  
  
    With a curious glance at Tony, Natasha noticed all the dirt that covered said Iron Man's body. She pointed behind herself as _____'s smaller form peeked out from behind, which Nat noticed, also covered in dirt.  
  
    "Where's Bruce? I need that soil for the Chrysanthemum," exclaimed _____.  
  
    Shrugging, and deciding not to ask any questions, Natasha left the two weirdos alone to their planting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha. Crackfic. I couldn't help myself. Who best to talk dirty with than with my partner in crime?
> 
> and Who wouldn't want Tony Stark as their perverted BFF? Lol.
> 
> All rights to their respective owners. All I own is the plot.


End file.
